


The Mark You Leave On Me

by Unfathomably



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, I just really want a new tattoo, Just some drabble, Tattoos, The 100 - Freeform, because i can't stop obsessing over clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfathomably/pseuds/Unfathomably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gives Clarke something to remember her by</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark You Leave On Me

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY Hi! This is my first fic and please be gentle because I'm not even sure if I'm good at this yet! Thank you everyone :) xo TJ

“Seriously?” She asked, eyes wide. Light hit the needle, making her cringe at it again. She honestly didn’t want to think about it anywhere near her.

“You can’t tell me you’re afraid of needles, Clarke” Lexa said incredulously, “You have had weapons thrown at you. Your mother is a healer! She uses needles in her medicine.” She was just plain confused. Clarke.  _Wanheda._  Afraid of this little point? It did not make sense. 

“I’m **not** afraid, Lexa” Clarke spat, bordering on being angry, “I just don’t want them covered in god knows what when they touch me!” Lexa just stared at Clarke, then back at the small needle in her hand. The needle was shiny and clean. She washed off the ink and blood from the last usage with water and salt and even used a (relatively) clean rag to polish it. How could there be anything on it?

Clarke just sighed and took the small metal piece from her. She popped the cork out of a bottle of Monty’s moonshine and thoroughly disinfected it herself, even going so far as to nearly ignite herself when she put the metal over a candle after. At the very least it helped her feel better about this.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Lexa said softly after watching Clarke turn the needle in the hand for the third time, checking for non-existent impurities. “It’s okay. You’re my _houmon_ no matter what.” She rubbed Clarke’s shoulders, feeling the tension slowly subside with every swipe of her thumbs. Clarke sighed again. 

“I know. But I want everyone to see and know it too. To know that love isn’t weakness, that we make each other stronger and we rule stronger together because of it.” Clarke's voice was strong and her opinion unwavering. Lexa smiled at her. 

In the years after Skaikru became the 13th clan, peace started to take over. In that time Lexa and Clarke’s relationship grew, becoming stronger and was finally announced to their people. Becoming Lexa’s _houmon,_ however, required her giving up her position as Skaikru Ambassador, for fear it would become favoured among the 13. It was a price to pay for Clarke, but she knew her feelings for Lexa were quickly overpowering her feelings for anything else. Arkadia and Skaikru would always be her family, but Lexa was her home. 

“Okay. Lets do this before I change my mind.” Clarke really did want this, she just needed to _Wanheda up._

Lexa took the needle from Clarke and set her ink down on the small table beside the couch, watching carefully as Clarke took her seat on the small footstool in front and fidgeted slightly. She looked nervous, but Lexa could feel the excitement coming off of her in waves. She took the seat directly behind Clarke, and started weaving her golden hair into a braid that sat off to the side.

“Are you ready? It may sting a little” Lexa almost whispered.

“Yes.” Clarke wished she could hold Lexa’s hand, but feeling her secure presence right behind her was enough for now. She braced herself, waiting for the sting of the needle but it didn’t come. She turned a bit to look at Lexa, who had the needle and ink raised, staring at the nape of her neck like she was willing the needle to do the work itself.

“I told myself I would never hurt you, but I suppose this is different, I just needed a moment.” And with that she kissed Clarke’s shoulder.  
“I trust you, Lexa, I won’t let anyone else do this but you.” Clarke's statement was sure, and she turned again, pulling her hair over again and braced herself again. Instead of the sharp poke she expected, a soft kiss was pressed below her hairline.

“Relax, _Klark_ _,_ I will stop if you want me to, just tell me.” She pecked her once more and dipped the needle's point into the black ink, and then set it over Clarke’s skin. She took a deep breath before tapping the needle’s head with a small, flat stone.

Clarke inhaled sharply, feeling the poke and waiting for another. Lexa had told her it was a little stinging, but not intolerable, and while she was telling the truth, it was still an uncomfortable feeling. She sat as still as she could while Lexa worked quietly and quickly, she was taking the utmost care to make sure the design was perfect for Clarke.

When she had finished, Clarke’s neck was angry, sore, red and raised. Lexa knew the feeling and immediately applied the healing mixture that would numb the skin and keep the tattoo clean.

“All done, _niron_ ” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s shoulder, “the burning will subside soon.” Lexa rose from her seat and began cleaning the ink and needle, getting all the excess ink off her hands in the process.

“Can I see it?” Clarke was eager to see her new mark. Lexa led Clarke to their full length mirror and held a small handheld behind her. Clarke carefully traced the outskirts of the design, tears welling in her eyes and she saw the perfect round lines that resembled an analog clock’s cog, with symmetrical lines connected to an inner circle divided in half by another line. 

“It’s perfect,” she whispered, “Perfect.” She turned around and kissed Lexa’s lips with force, surprising the brunette who let out a surprised squeak. She recovered quickly and kissed Clarke back fully, letting all her love pour out of her and into Clarke. 

“I am happy you like it” Lexa smiled, and pulled Clarke over to their bed. She helped Clarke remove her shirt without touching her neck, smiling every time she got a slight glimpse of the mark. They had both stripped down to their shorts and laid down in the furs. Clarke's back was to Lexa as she pulled her in close to her chest, breathing her in before placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“ _Ain.”_

Clarke smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach erupt again, but this time out of pure love.

_“Otaim.”_

The circular cog on her nape burned, but she didn’t mind as much anymore. She loved knowing Lexa’s mark was etched perfectly on her forever, just like Lexa’s mark was on her heart forever.

 

 

 

 _Houmon -_ spouse/wife

 _Ain_ \- Mine

 _Otaim_ \- Always

 _Niron -_ My Love


End file.
